


How to Ride a Dragon

by vala (valinorean)



Series: Dragon & Tamer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/pseuds/vala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title *nods*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ride a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HD Season's 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween, night 6 (prompt: jack-o-lantern, lips)  
> Written for HD Fluff's Fluffy Halloween Fest (prompt: Harry thought his dragon costume was pretty good. That was, until Malfoy showed up as a dragon trainer.)

_Click._

It was the second time that night that Harry heard the ominous locking sound.

The first had been when Malfoy blindsided him by walking up to him and instead of punching or hexing him – which Harry was totally prepared for – the other man had looped his arms around Harry’s neck and whispered, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Are you drunk?” Harry asked incredulously. The hot breath on his face and the strong smell of alcohol made Harry realize just how close Malfoy was. He gazed at the moist lips hovering mere inches from his own.

“Not nearly enough,” replied Malfoy. Harry didn’t believe him. __

 _Click,_ came the soft sound. And when the hands came away from around his neck, the deep green collar was already in place.

Harry gave an indignant cry when Malfoy tugged experimentally at the silver chain. Malfoy’s eyes gleamed in mischief as he turned to address the crowd still gaping at them.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that I have caught a dragon. I shall now have to take him back home before he can cause further harm.”

Malfoy bowed with flourish as everyone at the club clapped and wolf whistled at his drunken antics. With a smart smack on Harry's dragonhide clad arse, Malfoy tugged at the chain and led Harry outside while everyone else carried on with the party. Harry was a bit upset that his first foray into a gay bar had lasted not more than five minutes, but the prospect of going home with the gorgeous blond more than made up for it.

Malfoy dragged Harry towards the back alley, toppling several jack-o-lanterns along the way. When they reached the Apparition point, Harry tugged at his end of the chain, jerking Malfoy back towards him.

“You can drop the act now Malfoy,” Harry said, glaring warily at the other man.

“Who says it’s an act?” Malfoy replied.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Were you really planning on taking me home with you?”

“Why do you think I wore this?” Malfoy gestured to his dragon trainer outfit, his disdain evident at the tight Muggle denims.

“To look fucking fantastic,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Malfoy raised one elegant eyebrow.

“I think you’re pissed,” Harry said. “You might regret this in the morning.”

Malfoy laughed. Further proof, thought Harry, that the man really was intoxicated.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before,” the blond said. “Why do you keep giving me an out?”

“Don’t you want one?” asked Harry.

“Look. I’m going to ask this only once, Potter,” Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes. “My place or yours?”

Harry bit his lip trying to decide. This might be his only chance. He figured even if Malfoy hated him in the morning, at least he'd have this one night. What was there to lose? The man already hated him anyway.

Sighing audibly, Harry decided to take the risk. “Yours,” he muttered.

Malfoy smirked. He tugged at Harry's collar, causing the man to stumble into his waiting arms. With a tug at his gut, the sickening twist of Disapparition bore them away.

And that was how Harry ended up in Malfoy’s room, sprawled on Malfoy’s bed, with the said man lying on top of him. Malfoy had earlier divested his leather jacket from his body and Harry couldn’t help but admire the ripped muscles that hovered above him while the blond fiddled with something near the headboard.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Draco replied innocently.

Any further question from Harry’s thought disappeared the instant Malfoy lowered himself and attached his mouth to Harry’s earlobe, sucking and licking his way down his collar bone.

Through his lust fogged gaze, Harry saw rather than felt Draco move his hand down to cup his groin.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Malfoy,” Harry said smirking. “That's authentic dragonhide. Real tough leather. I can't even feel a thing.”

Draco snarled and kicked Harry's legs apart to move further in between them. He pushed his hips down against the other man, grinding his own strained denim clad erection against Harry's.

“That better?” Malfoy asked.

Harry moaned in agreement as Malfoy bit the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder, just below Harry's collar. He knew that it would leave a mark in the morning. “Malfoy—,” he warned, even as he tilted his head to expose more skin.

“Call me Draco, Harry,” Draco whispered against his skin.

“D-Draco,” rasped Harry and he felt the other man shiver.

Draco slowly sat up and moved away to remove his pants and denims. Harry tied to follow him when— __

 _Clink!_

Harry thudded roughly back on the bed when his momentum was impeded by a painful tug on his neck. He heard a soft snicker from the other end of the bed.

“What the fuck?” Bewildered, Harry twisted behind him to see the chain of his collar wrapped securely around a protruding knob. He gazed transfixed at the chain, both with a mixture of awe and curiosity. He tugged softly, experimentally.

 _clink. clink._

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Harry said uncertainly, turning to the other man. Seeing Draco return to the bed in all his naked glory, he shimmied quickly out of his pants and dragonhides. He tossed the offending garments on the floor.

Harry watched with rapt anticipation as Draco kneeled at the foot of the bed between his legs. In his hand was a small tube and Harry’s eyes glazed in lust as Draco poured lubricant on his other hand.

 _clink. clink._

“Oh?” Draco replied to his earlier declaration. “Why is that?”

Harry hissed in reply as Draco took hold of Harry’s prominently displayed erection, coating it liberally with the cold gel. His legs curled involuntarily around the blond, trying to pull the other man close.

“Draco—,” Harry moaned as the man’s hand moved expertly up and down his shaft. __

 _Clink! Clink!_

Draco moved back once again before reaching behind himself with his coated fingers. Throwing Harry a saucy wink, he pushed up two digits inside his hole, throwing his head back with the onslaught of pleasure. He slowly pulled in and out, stretching himself, careful to coat everything he can reach.

 _CLINK CLINK CLINK!_

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry growled in frustration.

Harry lifted his legs and wrapped his ankles around the other man’s waist to drag him near. Draco chuckled in amusement and allowed himself to be dragged closer. When the blond was close enough, Harry grabbed his arms and pulled Draco on top of him. Careful not to slide over Harry’s slick shaft, Draco positioned himself carefully until his hole was right over the tip of Harry’s cock.

“How do you want it?” whispered Draco.

“Rough and fast,” growled Harry.

He grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled down roughly to plunge his throbbing erection in one swift stroke inside the impossibly tight entrance. Draco cried more in pain than pleasure at the sudden intrusion. He grabbed Harry’s hands to prevent any more movement.

“Don’t move,” Draco said roughly, obviously on the brink between pain and pleasure.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not,” Harry retorted. “You’re a fucking tease.”

Draco laughed quietly.

But the slight movement of laughter caused unexpected friction and the two remembered where they were. Draco now began to move in earnest and Harry helped him along by pulling the man back every time he pulled out. The rhythm of the rough and violent strokes increased and it was not long before they neared climax.

“Harry I—,” Draco rasped, his breath quick and short.

“Me too,” came Harry’s gruttal reply. “Me too.” __

 _Clinkclinkclink!_

Harry’s movements strained the chain, causing it to rattle loudly. Draco reached down to stroke his own shaft and after a few quick pulls, he was shouting and was spilling across Harry’s stomach and chest. The tightening of Draco’s muscles around Harry's cock was all it took and soon Harry was stiffening and crying out his release inside the other man.

They slowed their movements, riding the aftershock of release. Draco lifted up, slowly pulling Harry’s still sensitive cock from inside him. He then collapsed on the bed, pushing the other man to the side to make room.

Harry grunted in reply and Draco reached for Harry's wand and handed it to the other man. Harry cast a cleaning charm on them both before asking, “Aren’t you going to remove this?” He gently tugged at the chain – _clink clink_ – and looked expectantly at Draco.

“Turn around then,” Draco said sleepily and yawned.

Harry complied and felt Draco’s lips graze over the dragon wing tattoo across his shoulder blades. He heard a soft _click_ as the chain separate from the dragonhide collar. He felt Draco’s hand on his neck, feeling for the clasp to release the collar.

“Leave it,” Harry murmured, gently batting the man’s hand away before drifting to sleep.

Draco grinned as he traced the letters written at the back of the collar. __

 _Owned by Draco Malfoy_.


End file.
